Team Rocket's water master
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Misty was Team Rocket from the start? What if she saved Ash from getting killed by the Spearow? Ash/Misty/more. harem. Ash will get legendaries


**A/N: Yo! Here is a new fic from me!**

**Summary: What if Ash was caught by the Spearows and didn't get a chance to run? What if Team Rocket Commander Misty found him? Ash/multi**

**Pairings: Ash/Misty/more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the affiliated characters, items, pokemon, or attacks. I do, however, own any original characters, items, attacks, or Pokemon that I come up with.**

**Chapter 1**

Ash had run as fast as he could until he had none left, but even then, it wasn't enough.

The day had started nicely enough, despite him being late and having to get an easily aggrivated Pikachu.

He had had to get that Pokemon as the starting three were taken by the other trainers from Pallet since he had come too late after sleeping in.

Then, the thundershock discharge problem of the Pikachu seemed fixed when his mom had gotten gloves for him that were rubber.

However, once he got on route one, he found that his Pikachu just wouldn't follow his orders! Whenever he said anything, Pikachu disobeyed.

After Pikachu, in a clear show of disobediene, ran up a tree, Ash decided to try and catch the Pokemon on his own.

He tried a Pidgey and a Rattatta, and then the third time is when it went down hill after he pelted a Spearow with a rock.

After the Spearow attacked them, Pikachu had used Thundershock on it and brought it to the ground with ease.

The wild Spearow quickly called out to its flock in distress and brought them down on the duo.

Ash and Pikachu had run for a good while before Pikachu had run ahead and gotten itself hurt after it had sprinted and lost its energy.

Ash jumped on top of it and protected it and was about to pick it up and run when he felt a pain in his leg and gasped as he looked down and saw that one of the Spearow actually knew gust and had taken his leg out with it.

Ash was stuck above his Pikachu protecting it with his own body and he couldn't move at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Misty was walking down the road towards Cerulean city after she had caught quite a few Pokemon for Team Rocket.

She was currently wearing a jacket that had an R on the back over a plain white shirt, and black shorts with the R and boots and gloves for the care of more delicate Pokemon.

She had joined Team Rocket five years ago after her sisters had written her off yet again for the running of the gym when she was the better trainer.

Angry and wanting to get back at them in any way that she could, she was approached by a grunt of Team Rocket who asked if she wanted to join. She had quickly joined in her anger.

After the initiation, even though she didn't agree with many of the ideals that Team Rocket held, she had quickly rose through the ranks and skipped the grunt stage entirely thanks to her skill and potential that was seen during the tests.

She was now a lower commander of a low level squad that consisted entirely of one ex-nurse joy, one ex-officer Jenny, a female grunt, and herself. This was often joked to be the amazon squad due to the fact that they were all girls. Quite frankly, it wasn't anything like that, it was just that the group was thrown together by who had the most potential, however, due to the fact that there were only four of them, the group was often given the shittiest missions instead of the better ones.

This gave the group no chance to prove themselves and kept them to the sidelines. In an actual battle, the group was worthwhile to use due to their prowess with Pokemon and how strong theirs were plus the fact that Misty had two Pokemon that could camo and sabotage the enemy.

Misty had been walking back from an excursion to get data from Professor Oak on the Pokemon evolution process in order to find out more about it. She had snuck in using her Starmie and disabled the security system for a period of time, and she had stolen the data using a USB that had the codes for the system that they had hacked days before.

She had copied all of the data in order to not leave a trace and then left after taking a few evolution stones from the Professor for Team Rocket.

She had found and stolen about fifteen of each, so that should get her a bonus for her, maybe even a new water Pokemon!

Misty had a full party of water pokemon and more since she was Team Rocket and they were able to carry more.

Her best was probably her level 40 Wailord that had just evolved recently from Wailmer, not that she got to use it often with its size, but any time there was a large field of water, she took him out of the Pokeball.

She was walking back from the successful mission and heading through Viridian forest as that was where the base for their group was when she heard a noise.

She heard a whole bunch of Spearow cawing and peeked out from the bushes that she was hidden behind and gasped as she saw a boy protecting his Pokemon with his body. When she heard him say, "Pikachu, thundershock the area!" she knew that she had to intervene as he would be hit also iif he did that, maybe killing him.

"Go, Seadra!" She called out, revealing herself to the trainer and Pokemon in order to save them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ash knew that It was hopeless for him the moment that he realized his injury to his leg.

He had been pelted continuously for five minutes by the Spearow, and he was getting hurt badly.

He knew that he was going to go down fast in a few seconds, so he did the only thing that he could.

"Pikachu, thundershock the area!" Ash screamed at his Pokemon, who had just woken up and looked weak.

"Cha," Pikachu said tiredly, getting a spark out and getting ready.

"Go, Seadra!" They heard.

Ash didn't risk looking up, if he did, his eyes would be hit by the Spearow.

He briefly felt something wet hit him before he was out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After the shout, the water-dragon type Pokemon came out of the Pokeball in all of its glory.

"Use surf," Misty called out to the Seadra while pointing to the river by them.

Seadra nodded to show that he got it and called out, "Seadra!" As it hit the Spearow with the water.

The Spearow quickly hit the ground after that.

Misty ran over to the boy and quickly checked his vitals and let out a sigh after seeing that she had made it in time and that he was still alive.

She looked over the cuts using the medical training she had received from the ex-nurse Joy and Team Rocket and grew relieved at the fact that the boy's cuts were mostly superficial, it looked like the Spearow were wanting to kill him slowly.

She scowled at the thought and then went back to focusing on the kid's injuries.

She looked them over before she put pressure on the ones that were deep and called out her Wailord in the water.

"Wailord, take us near Viridian forest so that I can get him to the base and have the ex-nurse look him over." She commanded.

"Wail," He said before he opened his mouth and let the two get inside of it.

Not many trainers knew or used this special ability of Wailord called Packet, which allowed the trainers to be taken underwater by the Pokemon, as it was overlooked commonly, especially since not many people had a Wailord with what it took to get one.

Misty quickly put the boy inside the Wailord when she noticed the Pikachu tiredly following.

She picked it up and quickly put it by the trainer, figuring the electric shocks from it would keep the boy from getting worse.

After she did that, she looked through the sack the boy was carrying and found the Pokedex before she opened it and checked his profile.

She quickly found Ash's name and contact information in case of emergency.

She glanced over the contact information for later in case she needed it and put the Pokedex back in Ash's pocket then went to a corner of the room and fell asleep.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this story! I have seen many where Misty or Ash become team Rocket later on, but never one of them from the start. I have tried to keep Misty in character with the show while putting her on Team Rocket, so could you tell me how I did?**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
